elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wuuthrad (Skyrim)
|upgradematerial = N/A |perk = None}} Wuuthrad is a unique two-handed battleaxe that appears in . History It was originally wielded by Ysgramor, the legendary leader of the Five Hundred Companions, during the Nordic-Falmer War which took place across much of Skyrim and Solstheim in the Merethic Era. The weapon was later shattered into fragments, several of which are displayed in the Companions' mead hall of Jorrvaskr, until they were stolen by the Silver Hand during the Companions' questline.Events of , Companions Questline Wuuthrad was forged by Ysgramor's son, Yngol, the day after the Night of Tears. Legend has it that when Ysgramor left Saarthal, his tears of grief were made of pure ebony, which Yngol used to forge this axe. Yngol heated the tears with lightning and then cooled them in the ocean, and the result was a great axe forged from Ysgramor's own wrath and sorrow. Yngol gifted the axe to his father, who named it "Wuuthrad"; meaning "Storm's Tears" in the Atmoran tongue. The axe was later enchanted by Ahzidal, who was probably the most powerful human enchanter since the Merethic Era.Songs of the Return, Vol 5 Acquisition Wuuthrad can be obtained during "Purity of Revenge". It is re-forged by Eorlund Gray-Mane after all the fragments of Wuuthrad are retrieved from the Silver Hand. Later, it is used to open a passage within Ysgramor's Tomb during the quest "Glory of the Dead", but it can be removed from the statue immediately afterwards without incident. Effect The weapon bears the inherent ability of dealing 1.2x damage to Altmer, Bosmer, Dunmer, Falmer and Orsimer (bugged for Orsimer and Falmer). The effect is not considered an enchantment, so Wuuthrad is affected by the Elemental Fury shout. Additionally, it may be enchanted at an arcane enchanter to stack with its inherent ability, although the description "Especially deadly to Elves" will remain. Smithing With the Unofficial Skyrim Patch, Wuuthrad can be upgraded with an ebony ingot; however, it does not benefit from any smithing perks. This means that the weapon cannot be improved past flawless quality without boosting the Smithing skill over 100. This can be achieved by using enchanted apparel or blacksmithing potions to fortify Smithing. Gallery Wuuthrad-concept.jpg|Concept art of Wuuthrad and the Shield of Ysgramor StatueofYsgramor.png|A statue of Ysgramor, wielding Wuuthrad Elf-Grinder.jpg|The Elf-Grinder Trivia *Concept art for Wuuthrad reveals it originally bore the name "Elf-Grinder" (see gallery), though this conflicts with the Songs of the Return, Vol 5, which states that the name of the axe means "Storm's Tears" ''in the Atmoran language. *In Sovngarde, Ysgramor can be seen in the Hall of Valor equipped with his legendary axe. *Interestingly, in the middle of the battleaxe blade, there is a carving of a screaming elf - a visual allusion to the fact that Wuuthrad is especially powerful for killing Mer. *The fact that Wuuthrad was a legendary weapon, left in pieces, and reforged later may be a reference to the shards of Narsil and its reforging into Andúril the ''Lord of the Rings. Bugs * Wuuthrad may disappear when placed on Ysgramor's statue for the first time. *Wuuthrad may not use Stamina when using a power attack. * If placed on a weapons rack and later removed, it is possible for Wuuthrad to be marked as a quest item, and no longer be capable of being dropped or put into a chest. However, it is possible to remove Wuuthrad from your inventory by using it on a weapons rack again, though it will only be thrown onto the floor nearby and not placed on the rack. * If placed on a weapon plaque, Wuuthrad may disappear. Sometimes it is found floating in the air across from the weapon plaque. *Wuuthrad can increase or decrease base damage randomly when loading a saved game. * When equipped, Wuuthrad may become impossible to swing or attack with. *May not deal bonus damage to Orsimer or Falmer. Appearances * * de:Wuuthrad es:Wuuthrad it:Wuuthrad pl:Wuuthrad ru:Вутрад References nl:Wuuthrad Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons Category:Skyrim: Two-Handed Weapons Category:Skyrim: Battleaxes Category:Skyrim: Enchanted Weapons Category:Skyrim: Artifacts Category:The Five Hundred Companions